Forever and Ever
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: A cute story about what could happen between Ichigo and Byakuya. I suck at summerizing, and writing, please review and tell me how i'm doing because feedback is really nice. I think I'll write another Byakuya x Ichigo. But this is now a one shot.


I'm hot and tired." Ichigo said fanning himself off with his hand. Byakuya Kuchiki's manor was so large and Ichigo had gotten lost trying to play a game of hide and seek with Rukia and the rest of the Soul Society vice captain women. He was the seeker and everyone else was the hider. Ichigo sighed and pushed open another door marked 'do not enter' for the umpteenth time in just the one hallway.

"Why does this game have to be so damn hard to play?" Ichigo asked out loud rubbing his head and walking into the dark room. It was clean except for the shorts and tee-shirt that were on the floor at the foot of the bed. Nothing else was in the room except the person in the bed, who just happened to be the owner of the large manor. Byakuya Kuchiki looked so peaceful asleep.

Ichigo jumped out of the room and slammed the door closed, never in his life had he experienced a shock quite like that. He was lucky Byakuya wasn't up when he walked in. Byakuya hadn't really taken a liking to Ichigo ever since he and everyone else in Soul Society found out that he and Byakuya's Vice Captain were gay. Renji Abari, Byakuya's Vice captain and Rukia's best guy friend besides Ichigo himself were found out about a week and a half ago. Ever since then all the girls in Soul Society came to Renji and Ichigo's doors whenever they needed advice on things. The door Ichigo was standing in front of creaked open slightly, causing Ichigo to panic.

Dear god, I'm not ready to die. Ichigo thought closing his eyes and almost running away.

"_Ichigo_?" Byakuya's voice rang out crisp and disgusted. "What were you doing in my room?"

"Oh, that was your room?" Ichigo laughed nervously looking at the shirtless Byakuya. "I didn't notice." he rubbed his head taking in the beautifully sculpted chest muscles and the lowly hung shorts around his hips, a light dust of hair trailed down into the unseen area. His mouth watered just slightly. "I'm looking for Rukia, we're playing hide and seek." Byakuya was annoyed. _Why can't you be gay for me? _He thought. _I'm better than Renji. _Byakuya sighed and he turned into the dull Byakuya that put up walls.

"Stay away from my sister." Byakuya said dully. His eyes narrowed at Ichigo even more as he stared down on his awakener. "And don't _ever_ come into my room again."

"Ye-yes Sir," Ichigo stuttered putting his head down in a bow as respect. The door closed in Ichigo's face and Ichigo sighed.

"That was great Nii-sama." Rukia said wrapping her arms around her older annoyed brother's shirtless torso. "Now he'll never find Rangiku and I." she smiled wildly.

"Yes, now get out, like you said you would." He said crossing his arms looking down at his sister.

"But Nii-sama, if we go out there now, he'll find us for sure."

"Well, that isn't my problem; now is it?" Byakuya said staring into Rukia's puppy dog eyes. Byakuya opened his door and motioned for Rangiku and Rukia to leave.

"Aw, your no fun _Nii-sama_." Rangiku said making fun of her superior as she and her boobs bounced out of his room. "I bet your brother's just upset because he found out Ichigo and Renji are gay. I bet he can't stand it." Rangiku giggled. She tossed a glance at the hiding figure behind the door before she pulled Rukia down the hall after her.

Just when Byakuya was about to shut the door Ichigo appeared right in the crack. He had a lifeless look on his face and he stared after which room Rangiku and Rukia both ran into. Byakuya almost shut the door on Ichigo's fingers and then Ichigo talked.

"Um, is it true?" he asked quietly, his face now shadowed by his own black and red reatsue.

"Is what true?"

"What Rangiku said. The only reason your upset is because Renji and I are gay?"

"Yes." Byakuya said without hesitation. Not lying but not telling Ichigo fully the reason why 'yes' was his answer.

"It's not like we were fucking or anything. I mean sure, we may be gay, but we're still the same as before. Just with different preferences for lovers." Ichigo said; still in a lifeless state, Ichigo moved on down the hall past the room where Rangiku and Rukia were hiding.

There was a sob coming from everywhere in Soul Society. Ichigo laid in Rukia's lap that night and cried his eyes out. He was so upset. Now that everyone knew that he was gay and that Renji was gay, every one thought that Ichigo and Renji were lovers. Yea right, like Ichigo could stand being with someone who wasn't even on the same scale as him. Byakuya even believed it.

"I cannot believe Nii-sama was so heartless, are you sure you didn't do something to make him angry? Like go into his room without permission?" Rukia asked petting Ichigo's orange hair.

"Yea, I'm sure, I may have gone into his room but I jumped right out as soon as I saw who's room it was. I even shut the door."

"I see. Did you try to top him like in the mangas?"

"No! I'm not the Seme, I'm the Uke."

"Really? I would have taken you as the dominant type." Rukia exclaimed shocked.

"What the hell? Rukia! Don't just expect things."

"Well I mean, Renji is more of a girl than you and he's Seme. How the hell does that happen?"

"Over night." Ichigo said.

"So you guys did fuck!" Rukia said.

"Hell no." Ichigo growled. "He isn't even on a scale with me."

"Well who is? I could try to set them up with you. Maybe Nii-sama?"

"No!" Ichigo panicked.

"You like Nii-sama!" She shouted and Rangiku poked her head inside the room.

"You like Byakuya-san?" Rangiku asked putting a slender finger to her cheerio shaped lips.

Ichigo grew red and uncurled in Rukia's lap. She sighed and giggled before she pushed him off of her and laid back on the blankets that were everywhere. Rangiku swung in, her hips swishing back and forth as she walked towards them both.

"I know a way for you to win his heart." Rangiku said with a large mischievous smile. Ichigo looked up with shocked eyes and Rukia looked interested.

"I'm listening." Ichigo said.

"Oh! You want to know right now? Damn, I thought you'd say no and I'd have some time to think of something like I usually do."

Byakuya sighed when he heard that Ichigo liked him. But isn't Ichigo lovers with Renji? He wonders. He quickly moves away from his sisters room and flees into his when he hears them talking about Ichigo beginning to get hard. Byakuya quickly swallows and runs down the stairs of his manor and out the front door running into Kenpachi Zaraki.

"Ichigo's with Rukia and Rangiku tonight right?" Zaraki asked Byakuya as Byakuya moved past him.

"Yea. But you wouldn't want to fight him knowing he's gay right?"

"What the fuck would make you think that?" Zaraki asked eyeing Byakuya.

"Because he's gay, he'd look at you and possibly judge you by your _size_." Byakuya said.

"I don't give a fuck if Kurosaki is gay or not, he's still really strong."

"He may be strong but that makes it even easier for him to push you down and have his way with you if he wanted to."

"So? I'd let him, he's cute. Cuter than Renji, and Renji is cute."

"What?" Byakuya asked shocked.

"You know. Renji is Seme, Ichigo is Uke."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Yachiru told me about it from her Yaoi stories. Now run along I'd like to have some fun with the strawberry head."

_What the hell is going through Rangiku's head this evening?_ Ichigo asked himself. _She is literally tying me up so I cant move and… Rangiku! You shouldn't be doing this. Oh God! Zaraki Kenpachi? I don't want him to see me like this_. Ichigo thought as the rope on his wrists tightened.

"Hey Kenpachi?" Rangiku said going along with her business. "I was wondering if you could take him to Byakuya, Ichigo's been bad and he needs to say his apologies to him." she smiled a dangerous smile.

"Heh?" Kenpachi asked. "I have to take this gay kid to a man who's scared of him? Like hell I will,"

"Please Kenpachi?" asked Rukia. "My Nii-sama loves Ichigo. He says so in his sleep."

"Really? Kuchiki likes Ichigo? Never would have guessed. Ichigo willing to top that son's a bitches ass?"

"W-what?" Ichigo asks.

"You heard me, you a Seme ain't cha?" Zaraki says jokingly knowing full well that it was the opposite.

"I'm the Uke." Ichigo said.

"I know. I'm just messing with you." he says picking Ichigo, bound up with the rope, up and walking away with him.

"Where are you taking me? Put me down!" Ichigo said around the gag. He struggled against the rope and the hands holding him.

"Calm down. I'm taking you to Byakuya so I can have just a touch of fun."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm gunna chase after him with you in my hands. He's very scared of you cause he doesn't want you to know that he likes you."

Byakuya was in the library with a few '_books_'. _Uke: male topped in a male relationship. Seme: male who tops in a male relationship._ Top? What the hell does that mean? Byakuya scratched his head and blinked a few times to focus his eyes again. that's when he heard struggling and shouting.

"Let me go! I don't want to go see him! He's not in love with me! He just wants to kill me!" A bright orange head poked through the library doors that were marked with 'NO TALKING' signs everywhere. Byakuya watched as Zaraki Kenpachi brought into the library a bound Ichigo Kurosaki.

Byakuya stood up quickly knocking his chair over. He grabbed up the books he had checked out and ran to the drop of box. Then he ran down the aisle of book cases. He was still too slow because Zaraki looked up from Ichigo and saw white trailing behind Byakuya. Zaraki ran after Byakuya with a smile in his eyes. Today he would have fun with Ichigo _and _Byakuya.

"Quit it, let me down Kenpachi-san." Ichigo said around his new gag muffling him.

"You just stay quiet and you'll be able to have Byakuya all to yourself. Besides, your Uke. You could probably find someone better than Byakuya, maybe me." Ichigo's eyes widened as he stared down at Kenpachi's pants.

"Kenpachi, stay away from me with that thing. Let me go. If you want to catch up to Byakuya then you could put me down and chase after him. You know where I am. You can bring him to me." Ichigo suggested around the gag. His eyes were fierce but also in pain because the ropes were getting tighter the more he struggled. Kenpachi looked at Ichigo then dropped Ichigo down on the ground and ran after Byakuya. Byakuya was halfway down the hall when Kenpachi caught up to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Get off me. You're too heavy!" Byakuya said.

"You get back there and get Ichigo. He's yours." Kenpachi said.

* * *

><p>"Mmm!" Ichigo said as Soi Fone walked by with a few books in her hands. She glanced at him and then crouched by his side and pulled the gag out of his mouth. "Please help me. Kenpachi and the girls tied me up like this in order to give me to Byakuya!"<p>

"I'll only let you out if you'll do a favor for me." she said.

"What's the favor?"

"Stay away from Yoruichi for me." Soi Fone said.

"With pleasure. Every time she is near me something bad happens to me." Ichigo said as Soi Fone poked one of the ropes causing all the ropes to fall off.

"Thanks!" Ichigo said jumping up and running out of the library doors that were going in the opposite direction as Kenpachi and Byakuya.

Kenpachi brought Byakuya back by the collar of his uniform to see that Ichigo had been let go.

"Damn it! You…" Kenpachi said putting Byakuya down. "Go after the Strawberry, and tell him you love him, and that you don't want to see him hurt ever again." Kenpachi said. Byakuya actually became afraid of Kenpachi, which had never happened before. Byakuya straightened up and he rushed towards the way that he felt Ichigo's spirit energy. He had almost caught up to Ichigo but Ichigo felt Byakuya coming and started using his flash step.

"Stay away from me Byakuya!" Ichigo said. "I know you just want to kill me." He said. He looked behind himself and then moved even faster than anyone had seen in soul society. "Sure I love you but, I'll get over it in a matter of months alright? Now leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled at Byakuya.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you get over here now!"

"No." I'm afraid. Thought Ichigo. He swallowed hard and kept moving until an arm whipped out in front of him and caught him in the throat. Ichigo fell backwards staring up at Gin Ichimaru. Gin smiled at him and then waved his hand as if saying goodbye when Ichigo was picked up quickly by Byakuya. Ichigo couldn't speak. He looked at Byakuya and Gin scared, his throat hurt.

"NO!" Ichigo said, his voice hoarse from the pain of his throat. "Please, I'm literally too young to die." Ichigo said. "I'm only fifteen."

"If you die now, then you can be with me forever." Byakuya said softly in Ichigo's ear causing the teen boy to stop his struggling. Ichigo blushed and Byakuya chuckled which confused Ichigo. "You can be with me _forever and ever_."


End file.
